Draconic Religion
Dragons of any variety worship deities only reluctantly, and they do so in a much different spirit from that of devout humanoids. Instead of humbling themselves before the deities, they strike bargains, seeing divine beings as strong allies and examples worth emulating. Dragons have little patience for pious rituals and behavioral restrictions. They tolerate such limitations only if it helps their pursuit of divine knowledge and righteous power. Bahamut The celestial platinum dragon who embodies the fairness, nobility, and strength of Io, Bahamut represents the foundation of metallic dragon worship and is universally respected by all metallic dragons, regardless of their faith. Strip away everything else, and Bahamut will always be the wyrm who drove Tiamat into a frightened retreat. Metallic dragons that battle against chromatics draw inspiration from his original struggle. When his worshipers conduct themselves in the world, they do so with the dignity of Bahamut. As they dispense justice onto lesser creatures, they ask what Bahamut would do in their place. When they charge into battle against those that oppress the weak, they believe that Bahamut invigorates their attacks. Typical Followers: Bronze and silver dragons. Virtually all metallic dragons invoke Bahamut's name for strength as they launch into battle against chromatics. Bane The god of warmongering, subjugation, and tribute, Bane appeals to metallics that rule by fomenting fear. By honing their martial skill, his followers master fear and spread terror. Since dragons inspire fear merely by existing, Bane favors them. They can single-handedly wage war against an army or decide the outcome of a battle. Metallic dragons pay homage to Bane by fighting when they have not been asked to do so, and then demanding payment for their service. Metallic dragons also honor Bane by making sure neither side of a conflict definitively wins. They do so by switching sides to sustain the war or by leaking information to opposing sides. Typical Followers: Brass, iron, and mercury dragons. Erathis Nothing is more important to dragon followers of Erathis than achieving stability through invention and lawfulness. Although dragons usually avoid living within societies, certain metallics protect civilizations they have deemed worthy. Metallic dragons that protect rising empires as stalwart guardians, or that invisibly manipulate dynasties by guiding them toward prosperity, serve the goals of Erathis whether they mean to or not. As such, metallic dragons study her teachings to take advantage of any divine sanction their plans might already warrant. Typical Followers: Gold and bronze dragons (which have expansionist tendencies), and silver dragons (which believe in the value of civilization). Ioun Virtually all metallic dragons embrace the god of knowledge and prophecy. As creatures of incredible patience and extended life, dragons seek Ioun's insights into both the nature of creation and the unforetold future. If metallic dragons hold any one deity in equal reverence to Bahamut, it would be Ioun for this reason. All dragons have an interest in the ability to accurately predict the future, especially those that work machinations that unfold across centuries. Dragons consider all the angles of a long-term venture before committing to a course of action. Despite how highly metallic dragons regard their own intellect, even they must acknowledge that complications can arise that they couldn't foresee. The ability to minimize those problems by looking into the future is more prized than platinum to many dragons. Typical Followers: Mithral and orium dragons. Pelor A seasonal god who exemplifies summer, the sun, and time, Pelor opposes evil in all forms. Though many dragons are not moved by definitions of good and evil, metallic dragons that feel compassion for lesser creatures and save communities from suffering are quintessential forces for good. If the light of Pelor can help protect their charges, then so much the better. Typical Followers: Gold, silver, and steel dragons. Tiamat A metallic dragon would have to catastrophically lose its way before following the path of Tiamat, yet many have done exactly that. Tiamat represents all that is antithetical to metallic dragons, and especially to their predatory imperative to attack and kill chromatic dragons on sight. Still, with enough self-loathing, metallic dragons can become willing thralls of the draconic god. Although Tiamat is always a strict deity, she demands even more from her metallic converts than from the chromatics that revere her. She constantly requires proof of their loyalty, usually by asking them to turn on their own kind. If a metallic dragon knows where to find wealth, regardless of familial bonds or lasting friendships, the dragon must plunder in Tiamal's name. In return, she promises the strength to prevail against those that , would seek reprisal, and a swift death to weaker opponents. Typical Followers: Iron dragons, and particularly greedy or envious adamantine and copper dragons.